The Curse of Count Russula
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Brave kid and me. While telling ghost stories together on a dark and stormy night, the pets are spooked by Russel's terrifying tale. When Blythe later takes the pets out for ice cream as a special treat, they begin to experience much strange phenomena. Could someone-or something-be after them? Based on a Hey Arnold episode.


**This is a collab that brave kid and I worked on a little while ago(He had the initial idea and I wrote the script) and our first Littlest Pet Shop story.(Pictures of the story's characters are also now available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun Blog!) The storyline is based on a Hey Arnold episode entitled, "The Headless Cabbie." Please enjoy, and a hap-hap-Happy Halloween to all!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles as a storm brews in the skies of Downtown City. Inside the Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe, Mrs. Twombly, and the pets are busily preparing for the Halloween benefit at the shop. "It was very nice of you to hold this benefit to support the pet shop, Mrs. T." Blythe says kindly as she puts up the Halloween decorations. The pet shop owner beams. "Thank you, Dearie."

Minka Mark, who's merrily painting a mural for the party, turns casually to her friends. "Say, if I may ask, please, guys, have you picked out your costumes for the party?"

"Yes indeed," replies Russel Ferguson, as he looks up from cataloging the pet toys. "I think I'll go as a scientist."

"I'm going as a vampire." Zoe Trent adds as she strikes a pose with a flourish.

"I'll be a clown." adds Pepper Clark.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder crashes outside and the entire shop goes dark. "Ohmigosh," Blythe gasps. "It's a blackout!" Mrs. Twombly quickly nabs a flashlight off of a nearby table and hands it to Blythe. "Don't worry, dear, I'll go check the fuse box in a bit. There are more flashlights under the counter as well."

"Thanks, Mrs. T." the girl replies as she quickly locates the flashlights and gives one to the pet store owner. She then traipses off to find her little friends. "Guys?" she says with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Vinnie Terrio replies fearfully. "But now the Halloween monsters will come out and eat us!" He punctuates his sentence with an audible shudder. Penny Ling traipses up to her friend and gently places a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Please don't be afraid, Vinnie. Halloween monsters aren't real."

"Mmn," the little green lizard replies unsurely "I sure hope so."

At this moment, Blythe is hit with an idea. "Well say, would everyone like to take turns telling ghost stories to pass the time? My friends and I used to do it at summer camp when we were little."

Upon hearing this, the pets' previously concern-filled eyes light up. "Ooh, that would be wonderful!" Minka exclaims happily.

"We'd love to, Dearie." Zoe adds.

Blythe smiles kindly. "Excellent!" Upon this, she and her little friends promptly pick up flashlights and gather in a circle

Moments later, the group are sitting riveted as Minka concludes her story, holding her flashlight under her chin to give her face an ominous look. "And though some say that the guard at the zoo only looked like a gorilla, others are positive that on moonless nights, they've actually seen the hairy man out of his uniform, hopping around in the gorilla cages. The end." Blythe and the pets clap and cheer happily. "That was great, Minka." Blythe cheers.

"It was so good, it gave me goosebumps." Sunil Nevla adds. The pink monkey smiles modestly. "Thanks, you guys." She then turns to the group. "Now, who would like to go next?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Vinnie exclaims excitedly, waving his paw in the air. "Me! Me, please! I know one that's a real spine-tingler!"

"Certainly, Vinnie," Blythe says with a kind smile. "We'll love to hear your story."

"Thanks, you guys." the little green lizard replies happily as he shines his flashlight under his chin. "This is the terrifying and very scary tale of...Penguinmouse!" He strikes a dramatic pose as his story begins. "In the dingy laboratory of the despicable Professor Demented, there lived a curious little mouse. One day, the mouse sneaked into a pen housing a shy little penguin and got himself trapped. Professor Demented, who was happening by at that very moment, watched gleefully as the penguin and the mouse began to wrestle around to the point where they became stuck together, which gave the evil doctor a sinister idea. He took the two animals out of the cage, put them in a large odd machine and flipped the switch, thus causing the penguin and mouse to fuse together, inventing..." Vinnie tucks his flashlight under his chin and tosses his paws in the air with a dramatic flair. "Penguinmouse!"

The group can only stare incredulously. "Penguinmouse?" Zoe echoes.

"Penguinmouse!" Vinnie replies with a flourish. The group continue to stare blankly. Not wishing to lose his audience, the little green lizard notes, "It's a fish-gobbling, cheese-nibbling horror monster. Penguinmouse!"

Zoe face-paws in annoyance; the other pets begin whispering among each other. Vinnie's face turns bright red. "Well, it...could have been scary." Concerned, Penny traipses up to the little green lizard. "I thought it was wonderful."

"Yeah," Pepper replies, hoping to help. "It was super-scary!"

"Goodness, it made the fur on my ears stand on end!" Zoe adds.

Vinnie smiles contentedly. "Thanks, guys." He then turns to the group. "Now, who'd like to go next?"

Russel glances over at the group with a gleam in his bright green eyes. "Might I, please? I have a story that will scare your socks off."

"Ooh," Minka exclaims excitedly. "I picked a good night not to wear socks!" Her friends simply look at her oddly.

"Certainly, Russel," Blythe replies happily. "We'll love to hear it."

The orange hedgehog grins as he shines his flashlight under his chin, casting an ominous shadow on his face. "This is the tale of Count Russula, the vampire hedgehog." Upon this, Zoe turns casually to him. "May I, please?" Russel gives a small smile. "Certainly."

"Thank you, Dearie." The purple dog stands on her hind legs and begins to sing a country-sounding tune while dancing in place:

_"Come and listen to muh song 'bout a vampire hedgehog,  
>Scared a lot of critters, many now aren't alive,<br>He's really quite an eater, on critters he will munch,  
>So y'better look out, or y'all will be his dinner!"<em>

The pets eyes grow wide with fear. Vinnie ducks into a nearby sleeping bag, with only his tail showing, and begins to shudder. "Thank you, Zoe." Russel says with a smile. The purple dog bows politely. "My pleasure, Dear."

Russel then clears his throat and begins his story. "A thousand years ago, on a misty, foggy autumn night, just like tonight, a six little pets, very much like us, were roaming the forest, looking desperately for their way home. As the cold wind breezed past their faces and a coyote howled in the distance, the pets felt a chill run down their spines. 'Must keep pressing on.' they silently mumbled under their breath.

Just then, the pets heard something whoosh past them in the dark; perplexed, they began looking all around them, but never saw a thing. 'Huh,' they mused. 'Probably just the wind, or a bird or something.' They then continued on. As they made his way down a darkened path, the pets suddenly heard the flapping of wings, and looked up to see a large flock of bats fluttering by. 'Hmm...odd.' the pets mused. As they made their way further into the forest, the sky became darker and foggier, and the air grew colder. The pets desperately clutched their paws around himself for warmth, silently contemplating the strange phenomena going on around them. As they passed by a dead oak tree nearby, they failed to notice the ominous glowing red eyes peering back at him from the upper branches." The pets gasp in terror; Vinnie shudders even more and burrows even further into his sleeping bag.

"Just then," the orange hedgehog continues. "The pets suddenly heard the sound of heavy wings flapping, almost as if made by a large winged creature, emanating from behind them. Sweating profusely and shuddering to the core, the pets looked over their shoulders to see a dark figure approaching them; they could barely make out the mysterious creature's features out through the fog, save for two fierce glowing eyes. The figure let out a low, ominous laugh, causing the pets to shriek in fear and quickly take to their heels. Desperate, the pets dashed down a nearby tunnel, hoping to lose the beast in the darkness, but the creature's night vision was stronger than first anticipated. Spotting the gas lights in the distance, the pets quickly picked up their pace, hoping to lose the beast in the city. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a low groan, and looked up with a shriek to see a man with a huge golden hook for a hand standing at the end of the tunnel!" The pets scream and shudder with fear.

"Terrified, the pets dashed around the man's legs and quickly escaped him," Russel continues. "Unfortunately, they hadn't been watching where they was going and tumbled down a nearby hill. As they slowly sat up, they began to hear the flapping of wings and saw the red-eyed creature descending toward them. In the dim light of the lamps, they could finally see the creature for what it was: a hedgehog with sharp claws and glistening fangs, wearing a black cape. The fearful creature opened its mouth wide with its ominous fangs bared as it leaned closer and closer to the defenseless little pets. 'NO! NO!' they cried, but by that time...it was too late. They had become the latest victims of...COUNT RUSSULA!" The pets gasp very audibly.

"Even to this day," Russel concludes. "People say that to this very day, when the fog comes down on quiet autumn nights, when the air becomes cold and foggy, you might ear the coyotes howling and see the bats flying through the skies. And then...you might hear the flapping of wings and hear the ominous laughter. Then...the next thing you see coming at you out of the fog will be...COUNT RUSSULA!" The orange hedgehog tucks his flashlight under his chin and strikes a terrifying pose.

"_AAAAAAHHHH_!" the pets, save for Vinnie, scream as they begin frantically running around the room. Russel begins laughing, "Ha, ha, ha, gotcha!"

Upon hearing this, the pets stop where they stand and glare angrily. "That wasn't funny, Russel." Minka scowls. "Oh, I'm sorry, guys," Russel replies with concern. "I must have gone a bit overboard." The pets smile with relief. "All is well." Zoe replies.

"Yeah, it was a really good story!" Minka adds as she hops up and down energetically.

"Indeed." Sunil Nevla adds.

Hearing whimpering from behind them, Russel traipses over to check on Vinnie, who's now completely hidden in his sleeping bag. "Are you okay, Vinnie?"

"Kinda..." the little green lizard replies quaveringly.

The orange hedgehog gently helps his friend out of the sleeping bag. "Sorry, Vinnie, I didn't mean to scare you."

"All's well." Vinnie replies, taking a deep breath.

Peeking through a nearby window and noticing that the storm has ended, Blythe turns to her little friends and says, "Well say, it's still quite early. Would everyone like to go get some ice cream?" Upon hearing this, the pets, save for Vinnie, happily cheer, "YAY! Yes, please!" Vinnie shudders as a disconcerted look crosses his face. "No, n-n-no, we can't leave! We can't go anywhere!"

"Don't worry, Vinnie," Penny says consolingly. "We'll all go together and all will be well."

*_GULP_* "R...really?"

"We promise," Minka replies reassuringly. "We'll get your favorite flavor, chocolate cookie dough."

Upon hearing these words, the little green lizard smiles and hungrily licks his lips, elated at the thought of his favorite ice cream. "Well, in that case, sure!" Blythe smiles and gives a kind laugh. "Wonderful!" Upon this, she and the pets then make their way toward the pet shop's front door. "'Bye, Mrs. T," Blythe calls. "The pets and I are going out for ice cream; we'll be back soon."

"Goodbye, Dearie," the pet shop owner replies. "Please take care."

Moments later, Blythe and the pets are strolling down the streets of the city. Presently they round a corner and come to the front gate to central park. Upon seeing this, Vinnie's grey eyes widen. "H-hey," he stammers. "W-why are we going in there?"

"Because it's the fastest way to the ice cream shop, Vinnie." Blythe replies.

"Buh-buh-but, what if Count Russula finds us?" the little green lizard replies fearfully. "He'll eat us for dinner for sure!"

"Don't worry, Vinnie," Pepper replies consolingly. "Count Russula isn't real."

"Yeah," Russel replies. "That was only an old story my family used to tell."

"We'll all be together and we promise that nothing bad'll happen." Pepper adds.

"Mmn," Vinnie muses. "I sure hope so..."

The group then enter the park and pass down a brick-paved road. The moon peeks through the tree's bare branches, casting long shadows over everything. Vinnie gulps and shudders; he gently taps Sunil on the shoulder. "Uhm, Sunil? If I may ask, please, do you think Count Russula is real?"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure," the blue mongoose replies. He looks up and gives a small shiver upon viewing the foreboding scenery. "But if he is, this is probably where he lives."

As the group travel further into the park, an eerie howl suddenly permeates the air. The group stop where they stand and shudder with fear. "Noooo!" Vinnie wails. "The coyotes are howling! That means Count Russula's gonna come and eat us all for dinner!"

"I'm not sure, Vinnie," Pepper replies. "There haven't been any coyotes in central park."

"But maybe they're visiting the park on vacation!" the little green lizard replies. His friends simply look at him oddly.

Just then, the howling slowly transforms into heavy panting; the pets soon observe a small brown and white puppy with a red collar running up to them. "Why, it's only a little lost puppy." Blythe notes.

"_AUUGH_!" Vinnie screams as he reels back. "_IT'S A COYOTE CLEVERLY DISGUISED AS A LITTLE LOST PUPPY!_" His friends stare blankly at him again.

"Hi, friends," the little puppy says in a soft voice. "My name is Freddie." Blythe gently pets Freddie's soft little ears. "Well, we're quite pleased to meet you, Freddie Dear. My name is Blythe, and these are my friends Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russel, and Penny."

"Enchanted to meet you." the pets say politely.

Freddie smiles and gives a small polite laugh as his tail merrily wags. "I'm very pleased to meet all of you, too." A sad look then crosses the little puppy's face. "Uhm, by the way, may I, uh, ask a favor, please?"

Concerned, Blythe replies, "Certainly, little one."

"How may we help you?" Minka inquires.

"Well, my owner Michael and I got separated while walking in the park. If it's not an imposition, could you, uh, help me find him, please?" Freddie replies unsurely.

Blythe smiles warmly and gently places her hand on the puppy's face. "Absolutely, little guy."

"We always look out for animals in need." Russel adds.

Upon hearing these words, Freddie's eyes light up and his tail begins happily wagging. "Oh boy, thank you so much!"

"No! No! Don't do it!" Vinnie exclaims urgently. "It's probably a trap set by Count Russula to lure us into his den of evil!" The pets shoot annoyed looks at him. "Well really now, Vinnie," Zoe says indignantly. "Must you be so superstitious?"

"We can't leave Freddie in his time of need." Penny adds.

Vinnie glances over at Freddie, deducing that he must be real after all. He breathes a big sigh. "Okay." Upon this, the group then sets off again with Freddie leading the way.

"Mmn," Vinnie muses under his breath. "I hope we can find Michael before Count Russula does..."

As the group continue their trek through the park, Vinnie glances up at the moon beaming down through the bare branched trees, casting eerie shadows on the ground below. The wind whooshes by, causing the little green lizard to shudder and nervously bite his nails.

Just then, the group hear the sound of wings flapping in the distance. Vinnie's eyes grow wide. "What's that?!"

"It sounds like...bat wings flapping! Just like in the story!" Penny exclaims in fear. The group shudder with fear and huddle together as a large winged creature begins flapping toward them. As soon as the beast approaches them, its true identity is seen to be a large pterodactyl shaped kite.

"Huh? A kite?" Russel notes curiously. At this moment, Blythe's friends Sue Patterson and Jasper Jones come traipsing up to them. "Hi, guys." Jasper addresses them.

"We were just taking my new remote control kite out for a spin." Sue, who's holding a small joystick in her hand, adds.

The group breathe a hearty sigh of relief; Blythe silently wonders why they might be doing this in the middle of the evening, but doesn't say anything. "Well, we're very pleased to see you." she says politely.

"We're pleased to see you, too," Jasper replies. "If I may ask, please, what brings you to our little corner of the world?"

"Well, my little friends and I were going to the ice cream shop, and helping Freddie look for his owner Michael." Blythe motions toward the little puppy, who barks and waves hello. Jasper gently scruffs the little dog's ears. "Don't worry, little guy, we'll help you find your owner."

"Indeed," Sue adds. "We'll be quite happy to help." Freddie whimpers and pants happily.

As the group set off again, Vinnie shudders apprehensively, "This isn't good, now Sue and Jasper are gonna be at risk for Count Russula's attack, too!"

"Please don't be afraid, Vinnie Dahling," Zoe says reassuringly. "We're almost through the park; we just need to pass through that tunnel over there." She motions to a tunnel in the distance. "No, no, we can't go!" the little green lizard exclaims fearfully. "Count Russula'll chase us down and corner us just like the pets in the story!" Zoe scoffs, "Honestly, Vinnie, when are you going to learn that there is no Count Russula? Now, we'll just go through the tunnel; all of us will be together, and we'll be perfectly safe."

"Okay," Vinnie replies unsurely. "But I'm not taking my eyes off the road!"

Upon this, the group then begin making their way through the tunnel. "Mmn," Minka cringes. "This is kind of creepy. It's just like the tunnel from Russel's story."

"What story, if I may ask, please?" Freddy inquires. Pepper replies, "The story of Count Ru-"

"No, Pepper, please don't say his name!" Vinnie fearfully interjects. "It may attract him here!" He gives an audible gulp. "We're in the dark, foggy tunnel, Count Russula's looking for us, and at the end, there's gonna be a man with a big golden hook for a hand!"

"Please don't worry, Vinnie," Blythe says consolingly as she motions toward the tunnel's end in the near distance. "We'll be out of the tunnel in no time." Observing the clear passageway in the distance, Vinnie breathes a small sigh. "Well, okay."

The group then continue their trek through the tunnel; as they leave, Sunil looks around cautiously. "Hmm," he muses. "Nothing to be afraid of here, at least I hope not. Just then, the group hear footsteps and look up to see a tall figure approaching them through the fog; gold glistens from his upturned arm. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_!" the kids and pets cry in fear as they quickly dash down a nearby hill.

As the figure steps into the light, his true identity is revealed as a man with several gold watches wrapped around his wrist. "Just wanted to sell them a quality watch."

As the group run through the forest, screaming in fear, Blythe urgently calls, "Wait, wait, everyone, please! No one's chasing us!" Upon hearing this, the group screech to a halt. "Buh-buh-b-b-but," Vinnie stammers. "There was the man with the golden hook for a hand! And the bats flyin' and-"

"It's all been a coincidence, Vinnie," Blythe replies. "Please don't be afraid, no one will hurt us."

Vinnie and the others are beginning to feel relieved again until they begin hearing wings flapping again. Curious, Blythe turns to her friends. "Is that your kite, Sue?"

"Wasn't me." Sue replies.

As he sound grows louder and louder, the group turn to see a small, furry caped figure sitting in the bare branches of a nearby tree. The mysterious stranger spreads his cape wide and opens his mouth, revealing two long teeth that glisten as they catch the light. "_AHHHHHHHH_!" the friends scream in fright. "_IT'S COUNT RUSSULA!_"

"Count Russula?" a familiar voice echoes. As Blythe and her friends glance up, the stranger steps into the light of the streetlamps, revealing his true identity to be Shivers, clad in a vampire cape.

"Shivers?" a curious Blythe inquires.

"Oh, hi, guys," the little squirrel replies as he slowly hops down from the branches. "I was just on my way to a costume party." A confident smile crosses Vinnie's face. "See, guys? I knew there was nuthin' to be a-scared of." The other pets shoot disdainful looks at him. 'Oh PLEASE.' they think.

"If I may ask, please, what brings you to my little corner of the world?" Shivers inquires.

"Well, we were going out for ice cream, and helping our little friend Freddie find his owner Michael," Blythe replies. "Would you like to come, too?"

"Certainly!" Shivers replies happily, licking his lips in anticipation of his favorite flavor, peanut butter cream. Blythe smiles. "Wonderful!" Upon this, the group then continue on down the road.

Moments later, the group arrive back at the pet shop with ice cream cones in hand. "Mmm, thank you for taking us out, Blythe," Penny says happily as she takes a bite of her cotton candy crunch. "This is delicious!" Blythe beams as she takes a bite of her peaches and cream. "You're quite welcome, little friends."

As Minka takes a bite of her banana fudge, she peeks over her shoulder with concern. "Oh dear, we still haven't found Freddie's owner!" No sooner has she said this when the group hears a voice calling, "Freddie!" upon which the group whip around to see a teenage boy with short brown hair, wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers hurrying toward them. Freddie gasps with delight. "Michael! My Michael!" and happily runs up to the boy.

Michael gently scoops up and hugs his little friend. "Oh, Freddie, I'm so glad I found you! I was so afraid I'd never see you again!" The little puppy barks happily and gently licks his loving owner's face, causing him to laugh merrily. Michael then turns to Blythe and her friends. "Oh, thank you so much for finding my Freddie!" Blythe smiles warmly. "You're quite welcome, friend."

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but we'll be needing to go home," Michael replies. As he and Freddie begin to leave, they politely wave goodbye to their new friends. "'Bye, friends! Thank you for everything!"

"Goodbye, friends! Please take care!" Blythe and her friends call in reply. As the group watch Michael and Freddie leave, Pepper breathes a hearty sigh. "What a nice dog. What a nice kid."

"Indeed." Sunil replies.

As the group traipse up to the pet shop's front door, the lights suddenly turn on inside; Mrs. Twombly swings the door open. "Good news, friend, I've managed to get the power running again." Blythe and the pets' faces light up. "Oh, how wonderful! Thank you, Mrs. Twombly!" The pet shop owner beams. "You're quite welcome, my young friends."

As Blythe and the pets make their way inside, they wave to their friends, "Goodbye, guys! Please take care!"

"'Bye, friends!" Sue, Jasper and Shivers call in reply. "Thank you for everything!"

Once Blythe and the pets have left, the three then disperse. As Shivers is turning to make his way back home, he hears what sounds like the heavy flapping of wings. "Huh?" The little squirrel pauses for a second with a look of perplexity on his face. "Mmn. Must have been the wind." He then scampers away, failing to notice the small, dark, red-eyed figure flying away, cackling ominously.

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Mrs. Anna Twombly/Jasper Jones-Kathleen Barr

Blythe Baxter-Ashleigh Ball

Zoe Trent-Nicole Oliver

Zoe Singing-Kylee Epp

Pepper Mildred Clark-Tabitha St. Germain

Vinnie Alfonso Terrio-Kyle Rideout

Minka Mark/Sue Patterson-Kira Tozer

Sunil Nevla-Peter New

Penny Ling/Michael-Jocelyn Loewen

Russel Ferguson/Real Count Russula-Sam Vincent

Freddie-Cathy Weseluck

Shivers/Watch Salesman-Brian Drummond


End file.
